Xeno Goten
：ゼノ |RomName = Son Goten: Zeno |AniName = |MangaName = Goten |AltName = Goten (Xeno) Time Patrol Goten Goten: Xeno |Appears in = Super Dragon Ball Heroes: Dark Demon Realm Mission! |manga debut = "Everything will be solved in Hell!!" |anime debut = "Decisive Battle! Time Patrol vs the Lord of Darkness" |Race = 1/2 Saiyan-1/2 Human-type Earthling |Gender = Male |Date of birth = Age 767Dragon Ball: Super Exciting Guide, 2009 |Date of death = May 8, Age 774 |Height = 123 cm (4'0") "child" |Weight = 26 kg (57 lbs) "child" |Address = |Occupation = Martial Artist |Allegiance = Time Patrol Dragon Team |FamConnect = Xeno Bardock (paternal grandfather) Xeno Gine (paternal grandmother) Xeno Goku (father) Xeno Turles (paternal uncle)[Jump movie character bios.jpg|V-Jump, November 1991, text beneath Turles translates to: "Son Goku’s [older brother also appeared as an enemy."]] Xeno Gohan (brother) Xeno Pan (neice) |Counterparts = Goten Goten (Goku Black's timeline) }} ：ゼノ|Son Goten: Zeno}} is a version of Goten who is a member of the Time Patrol. Appearance In Dragon Ball Heroes, Xeno Goten's appearance after joining the Time Patrol is that of GT Goten, but with informal martial arts clothes almost identical to Xeno Trunks', most notably a black trench coat. In the Demigra Assault Saga, Xeno Goten changes to an outfit similar to Xeno Goku's outfit. Personality Xeno Goten is flirtatious, flirting with Chronoa when she asked for his assistance in the attack on the Dark Empire. Biography Background Xeno Goten's history is very similar to his main timeline counterpart's with him being known to have experienced the events of Dragon Ball GT. As shown in the Dark King Mechikabura Saga, due to the Dark Empire time-travelling to and interfering during the battle with Omega Shenron, Goten was taken under their control, he fought with his future Time Patroller self. ''Dragon Ball Heroes'' Dark Empire Saga Xeno Goten appears with the rest of the Time Patrol in the Demon Realm just as Mechikabura is summoning Dark Shenron in order to regain his youth. Surrounded by the Dark Empire Forces, Xeno Goten fuses with Xeno Trunks to become Xeno Gotenks and easily blasts away many of the opposing forces. Mechikabura's subordinates, Gravy, Putine, Towa, Salsa, Mira, Dabura show up in order to hold off the Time Patrol to buy time for the Dragon to restore their master’s power however Chronoa attempts to bypass them and head straight to Mechikabura herself. Xeno Dabura goes in to attack her but is held off by Xeno Gotenks though they defuse immediately afterward. Xeno Goten tells Xeno Trunks to go ahead with Chronoa and vows he will take care of Xeno Dabura himself. As the battles between the Time Breakers and Time Patrol unfolds, Xeno Goten along with his brother Xeno Gohan transform into Super Saiyans where Xeno Goten battles against Shroom until the battles come to abrupt end when they are transported back to the Time Nest. Dark King Mechikabura Saga In the game opening, Xeno Goten along with the rest of the Time Patrol are present at the Time Nest when Demigra invades along with his henchmen Robelu using the Shirogame. In the manga, Xeno Goten and the other members of the Time Patrol are thanked for their work in preserving the timelines by Old Kai when Xeno Trunks notices another disturbance. The Time Patrol head to Age 790 where they witness Gogeta fighting against Omega Shenron. Soon after arriving, their present timeline counterparts, friends and family under a form of mind control attack them and Xeno Goten ends up battling himself. Shortly after he watches as Xeno Gogeta battles Fin and then as his brother turns into a Super Saiyan 4 for the first time. Not longer afterwards, everyone is frozen into place by Chronoa just before Chamel teleports everyone away to Demigra's lair. The Time Patrol are told by Chamel of the six Hell Gates and that behind each one lies a Demon God who is maintaining a barrier to Mechikabura's Palace and they must all be defeated. Xeno Goten heads through the red gate where Dabura is waiting for him and defeats him in battle off panel. He then returns to the hideout where he is subsequently frozen briefly by the mind controlled Chronoa and later struck by a mass of dark energy belonging to Mechikabura. Heavily injured, unable to fight and with Xeno Trunks being the only one left standing thanks to his Key Sword, Xeno Goten along with the other Saiyans give Xeno Trunks their energy so that he can go on to face Mechikabura at the Time Nest, unexpectedly transforming him into a Super Saiyan God in the process. After recovering, Xeno Goten and the others travel through a rift to the now desolate Time Nest to assist Xeno Trunks and Chronoa in their final battle against Mechikabura. Xeno Super Saiyan Goten and the others buy enough time for Chronoa to recharge the Key Sword enabling Xeno Trunks to deliver the final blow and seal Mechikabura away in an eternal labyrinth. After Tokitoki assumes a giant form and restores the Time Nest to it's original state, everyone celebrates their hard earned victory. Power ;Manga In his base form he has comparable power to Xeno Trunks, as they are able to fuse together though he was easily knocked aside by Xeno Majin Buu after merging with the Three-Star Dark Dragon Ball. In his Super Saiyan form he is able to dodge an attack from the injured Demon God Shroom. In the Dark King Mechikabura Saga, Xeno Goten manages to defeat Dabura (who is in his second Demon God form). Abilities |-|Techniques= *'Flight' - The ability to fly through the use of ki. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' - The most basic form of energy wave. * - Xeno Goten's Super Attack in ''Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Fusion Dance' - A short series of poses that are performed by two characters of equal power levels and roughly equal size. To correctly perform the Fusion, the fusees must strike the poses in a perfectly symmetrical image of one another. The result of a correctly performed Fusion Dance is a superior being whose power is multiplied several-fold over that of the individual fusees. |-|Forms and transformations= ;Super Saiyan During the battle against the Dark Empire in the Demon Realm, Xeno Goten turns into a Super Saiyan and engages Shroom in battle. ;Potential Unleashed When Demigra began his assault, Goten asked the Old Kai to unlock his potential, which Old Kai did so, giving Goten access to the Potential Unleashed state. |-|Fusions= ;Xeno Gotenks After fusing with Xeno Trunks, Xeno Goten is able to undergo a powerful fusion known as Xeno Gotenks. He uses this form during the final battle against the Demon Gods in the Demon Realm. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' Voice Actors *Japanese: Masako Nozawa Battles ;Manga *Xeno Goten vs. Xeno Dabura (Demon God) *Xeno Goten (Super Saiyan) vs. Shroom (Demon God) *Xeno Goten vs. Goten *Xeno Goten vs. Dabura (Demon God; second version) *Xeno Goten (Super Saiyan), Xeno Vegito (Super Saiyan 4), Xeno Gohan (Super Saiyan 4), Xeno Pan, Chamel (Demon God) and Robelu vs. Mechikabura (Demon God; Time Power Unleashed) Gallery References Site Navigation Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Time Patrol Category:Saiyans Category:Earthlings Category:Martial Artists Category:Swordsmen Category:Siblings Category:DBH Characters Category:Z Fighters